


Building Moments

by musicmillennia



Series: A Thousand Battles, A Thousand Victories [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cooking, Cuddling & Snuggling, Face-Sitting, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mick Rory Needs a Hug, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicmillennia/pseuds/musicmillennia
Summary: Mick's still not sure if he's welcome. They make sure he knows.





	Building Moments

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Too Damp for a Spark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8716168) by [asexual-fandom-queen (writeordietrying)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeordietrying/pseuds/asexual-fandom-queen). 



> hey my life sucks have some fluff

_"Home wasn't a set house, or a single town on a map. It was wherever the people who loved you were, whenever you were together. Not a place, but a moment, and then another, building on each other like bricks to create a solid shelter that you take with you for your entire life, wherever you may go."_ ―Sarah Dessen

* * *

As the Waverider lands, Mick jingles the spare keys in his pocket.

One is to an apartment furnished with gold artifacts and gilded furniture, with beer and history and a sister. The second one is to a favorite safe house with a steam shower and a big bed. The other is to a different apartment, one of brick, spacious and rich, with two people that can't be categorized.

He can't go back to 2014 and snatch his partner. He can't look Lisa in the eye. He can't lie down in a bed that's too big. Mick―doesn't really trust himself to be alone.

"I'm gonna get me some of Mom's cooking," Jax says, already running to the cargo bay.

"I do believe I owe Clarissa a Trivia game," Stein says, going at a more sedate but no less excited pace.

"You wanna see my lab?" Ray asks Nate.

Nate high-fives him and crows, "Hell yeah!"

Sara's got a little smile on her face. "I need to see my dad. And I bet my friends in Star City are just falling apart without me."

Mick stiffens.

It's not that he  _can't_ follow Sara to Star. It's just that...he doesn't want to. Especially if―he swallows.

"What are you gonna do, Mick?" Ray asks.

"Probably rob a bank," Jax says with a laugh.

 _"It's good to be the king,"_ Not-Snart says. (It couldn't've been Snart, not all of him. He wouldn't've―)

Mick smirks. "Go sleep in your race car bed."

"Hey!"

"Seriously, Mick," Sara says as they walk into the cool autumn night, "don't cause trouble. We've had enough of that as it is, and I'm not in the mood to babysit you."

"I don't need a babysitter, Blondie," Mick growls, resigning himself to the second key's big empty bed.

Sara gives him this  _look_. He's grown used to the team giving him that: a boss having to repeat the plan to the dumb enforcer.

Mick can rob an ATM and get some snacks on his way to the safe house. Hot wire a car. Hack a neighbor's Netflix account like Snart'd taught him a couple years back. Hopefully he still remembers how to do it. His memory ain't that great.

Wait, no, of course he remembers. Why had he―?

_"We both know you're not the sharpest tool in the shed..."_

"Sometimes you forget that you need one," Sara says.

Oh. That's why.

Frustrated, Mick quickens his pace. "See yah later."

Four days. He's got four days. House all to himself. Doesn't have to look Lisa in the eye if he's texting her. Steam shower.

Besides, he wouldn't be welcomed into that spacious apartment. A key and a one-time invitation don't mean anything. Mick knows when he's not wanted, 'specially where a team member's concerned, and Sara will visit that apartment, no doubt about it.

Mick gets to the city. Stein and Jax'd called their families. They're taking a bus together, and then Stein's gonna wait for Clarissa to pick him up while chatting with his partner's mother. Ray, Sara, and Nate head for the train station, bantering away.

He stands on the sidewalk and looks for an unattended car. By the time he's found one, he's lost the motivation to steal it, which pisses him off, but there's no hope for it. He goes to the nearest ATM instead.

For a better rush, Mick takes the money right near a couple cops. His training as Chronos left him with an assassin's stealth; they don't notice him or the theft.

With that thought, the rush gets sucked out of him.

Food. He needs food.

 

Steam shower's more awesome than Mick remembers. Probably 'cause he's been away from an actual water shower for forever and a half―possibly literally, considering the Vanishing Point.

But he's not gonna think about that anymore. Not tonight.

He eats and eats and eats. When his stomach's full, he's still hungry.

Around midnight, he gets a text.

>>looks like you're back in the present! Where are you???

Mick stares at it, dumbfounded.

>>Oliver's making cupcakes! I can send my private jet. Because I have one of those now ;)  
>>Mick?  
>>Are you asleep?

Mick doesn't know why, he but replies:

>>No. @ Central.

 **Glasses (0:08)**  
>>??? Why? We miss you!

Mick starts.

 **Glasses (0:09)  
** >>We can come to you? You must be exhausted anyway.

 **Mick (0:10)  
** >>Why?

 **Glasses (0:10)**  
>>I said why! Because we miss you!  
>>Ollie's on board  
>>unless you want to be alone tonight? Sorry, didn't mean to assume! <3

A fucking  _heart_. She sent him a  _heart_.

Mick chugs his beer. He needs some liquid courage to get Sara's face out of his head and say―

>>Will take train. Gonna be long wait.

 **Glasses (0:12)**  
>>:D :D :D we'll be up, don't worry! Crime never sleeps :p  
>>Not that YOU'RE the crime  
>>the rest of the city  
>>NOT THAT STAR CITY IS A CRIME  
>>omg

Mick smiles a little. There's something warm in his gut, and he doesn't feel so hungry anymore.

 **Mick (0:13)  
** >>sure you want me there?

 **Glasses (0:14)  
** >>We always want you here.

Mick swallows.

 **Glasses (0:15)  
** >>Text us when you're close. At least one of us will meet you there!

 **Mick (0:16)  
** >>Ok

He hadn't brought anything but his toothbrush, but this house has some clothes. He packs up a duffle he finds in the closet, carefully avoiding the parka hanging above it.

Felicity texts him before he gets to the station that she bought him a train ticket for 1:00. He arrives at the station, feeling awkward and out of place, but takes a seat.

Evidently something's come up, because Felicity stops texting him after sending his ticket. Mick adjusts the duffle in his lap and tries to shake the feeling that he looks ridiculous.

Cops glance his way, but with the President's pardon after the aliens, they can't do anything but stare. It reminds Mick of Doomworld. He's stupidly grateful for these guys' open suspicion.

The clock ticks.

Mick's phone vibrates.

 **Robin Hood (0:42)  
** >>How are you?

His heart punches his rib cage. Mick's really not used to any of this. Green Arrow asking after a criminal's well-being? Green Arrow, dating  _Mick_?

Though, Mick's not sure if that's a good word for what they're doing. They don't go on dates or nothin', despite Felicity's insistence that movie nights  _totally count_. His relationship with Oliver is, in a word, quiet. They have moments of inherent understanding of each other, both in and out of fights. Sometimes it gets loud and explosive, but when Mick thinks of it, he thinks of nights spent in the kitchen, dancing around each other. Mick puts a dash of spice in Oliver's dish, Oliver adds a bit of chopped vegetable to his 'cause he's a stubborn bastard.

Mick's pretty sure that they spend more time just sitting in each other's company than actually talking. But it's not a bad thing. There's not much verbal communication, but they don't really need it. Felicity builds on their silence, the words to their actions. And it works.

But Mick knows in his bones that it's not gonna last. They were together long before he came into the picture, and sometimes they can't hide that. Mick's not gonna ask 'em to. But he's an idiot, so he lets them invite him over, lets them text him and call him and put an umbrella over his head. Absence makes the heart grow fonder, but one day Mick's gonna get the strength to walk off that ship and stick around.

After all, look at what prolonged exposure did to the team's opinion of him. Without Snart to pull wool over their eyes, they know what they're living with.

Oliver Queen and Felicity Smoak have been through a lot together. Mick's been through one crisis with them, part of a bigger team. Some hushed conversation and an after after-party's not gonna change that.

Fuck. Since when is he so sappy?

 **Mick (0:43)  
** >>Fine.

 **Robin Hood (0:44)  
** >>Sara won't know you'll be here if you don't want her to

Mick clenches his teeth.

 **Mick (0:45)  
** >>ain't that the point of a secret relationship

 **Robin Hood (0:46)  
** >>we are not ashamed of you.

Sometimes, Mick hates the quiet understanding they've got.

 **Mick (0:47)  
** >>thought you were fighting somethin

 **Robin Hood (0:48)  
** >>Done. Feels good to get back to more petty crime.

Mick snorts. >>Nice and mundane

 **Robin Hood(0:49)  
** >>and no *aliens*

Mick finds himself smiling again.

 **Robin Hood (0:49)  
** >>made soup last night. Wanna add some chicken to it?

 **Mick (0:50)  
** >>I'm the only one who can outta two of us

 **Robin Hood (0:51)  
** >>My chicken is great

 **Mick (0:52)  
** >>Uh huh

Train arrives. Mick opens a group text to tell both of 'em, hoisting his duffle over his shoulder.

The cops mutter to each other. Probably gonna call Star, give 'em a warning. Just 'cause Mick's got a pardon for past crimes don't mean he's got one for the future.

Felicity babbles excitedly. Oliver replies with a simple  _Good_.

He gets another text once he's on the train.

 **Diglet (0:55)  
** >>heard you're on your way over. Bout time. Up for a rematch?

That could mean any number of things. After all the shit that's been goin' on in both of their lives, Mick's inclined to think it's the standing Mario Kart tournament. He and Diggle enjoy a competition-based friendship.

Never thought he'd be friends with him. Or any of Team Arrow. It's not like the relationship he's got with the Legends. Sure, they hadn't trusted him at first, but they'd given him a chance to prove himself. They fight and tease, but it's not―it's just different on a fundamental level. Mick can't explain it too well.

 **Mick (0:56)  
** >>Time & place, bitch

 **Diglet (0:57)  
** >>10 AM, I'm comin' over.

Mick hesitates.

 **Diglet (1:00)  
** >>Oliver and Felicity know.

 **Mick (1:01)  
** >>Was checkin' the weather, not worrying. You're on.

As the train pulls out of the station, Thea texts him too. It's a short message, just a quick  _glad you're back_ , but it's. Nice.

Team Arrow knows about Mick, Felicity, and Oliver, but―Mick trusts them not to say anything. Not even to Sara.

 

Mick gets in around four in the morning. A motorcycle's waiting for him.

Oliver's voice bleeds through the helmet: "Sara knows something's up, but we made sure she doesn't know what."

Mick hadn't realized he was worried about that until he hears it. He gives a stiff nod while securing his duffle. Then he swings behind Oliver and takes the spare helmet.

"Welcome back," Oliver says.

Mick wraps around him without a word.

 

They're all tired as fuck, but Felicity still manages to put a bounce in her step as she runs to Mick. Mick catches her out of reflex and kisses her back because she tastes like sweet lip gloss and what he hadn't known he'd missed.

There's no energy to do anything about that soup, but Oliver's pudding does just fine. He's damn good at makin' the stuff.

Mick's so fuckin' tired.

He's not 100% on how he gets from sluggishly eating pudding to sandwiched between two gorgeous people in a comfy bed, jacket, jeans and boots gone, but hey, he ain't complaining.

 

Mick wakes to Oliver straddling his stomach, stretching himself open. He's so pretty when he lets himself go like this, just like Felicity's so pretty when she kisses Mick's scars and murmurs orders to both men.

Mick flips Oliver over and finishes for him. Felicity hands him a condom and more lube. She and Oliver shower him with all kinds of attention―adding more kisses to his scars, old and new, cradling his head when they tongue his mouth open, running their clever fingers all over his sweet spots like they know what they're doing.

Because they do. The three of them, what they've got, hasn't had a lotta time, but they've made good use of the spaces between.

Felicity gets a strap-on, a green one that never fails to make them all laugh. She fucks Mick. Mick fucks Oliver. Ollie loves being under both of them; he's said it feels like he's being their support, and he gets the best view besides. Cheeky bastard.

It's been a while. Between the two of them, Mick doesn't last long, but it's fucking fantastic. They murmur little nothings in his ear as they bring him off excruciatingly slow, and Mick bites Oliver's lip as he comes. Every bad memory fades for a second, a perfect second, and it's so good, it's _so good_.

Felicity tilts his head up for a kiss of her own, rocking into him until he grunts for her to stop.

When she pulls off, Mick has the freedom to move. Oliver growls when he pulls out. He stops complaining when Mick starts blowing him. Felicity takes the opportunity to abandon the strap-on and sit on Oliver's face.

It's a fucking beautiful sight. Mick's cock gives a weak twitch.

Mick takes his mouth away, replacing it with his hand. He grips Felicity's hair and kisses her, then moves his hand to cup her breast, thumbing her rosy pink nipple. She keens, which makes Oliver moan and Mick hum.

She comes first, wrapping her arms around Mick for balance. Oliver's not far behind. Mick savors the sight, committing it to memory.

They collapse, Felicity between Mick and Oliver.

"Nine o'clock," Oliver says. Mick fixates on his glistening lips and chin, and judging by the look in her eyes, so does Felicity. "Diggle will be here in an hour."

"Great pillow talk," Mick says. Felicity snorts a giggle.

"What?" she says at Oliver's disgruntled face, "Not my fault you broke a rule: don't ruin the mood."

"But we're done," Oliver says.

"Not quite, Robin Hood," Mick says.

"For the last time―"

It takes about twenty minutes for them to leave bed.

 

Diggle comes in and says, "Really man?"

Mick grins. A clean pair of Oliver's boxers are tight on his hips, and nothing else.

Felicity's choke-laughing into her coffee. Oliver rolls his eyes good-naturedly and continues folding another omelette.

Mick sees Diggle eyeing those omelettes. He raises his own spatula and says, "I'm makin' pancakes."

Diggle nods. "Sold."

Later, when Mick picks Rainbow Road, he says, "Never mind. Fuck you."

Felicity, who's leaning against Mick on the couch, sighs and readies her controller. Oliver sits between his legs, scowling at the screen.

This―this feels good.

 

After he wins―because there's no such thing as a _draw_ in Mario Kart―Mick preps the chicken for the soup.

"Sara said you're staying four days?" Diggle says.

Mick twitches a bit at the name. "Yeah."

Oliver and Felicity share a glance.

"Nice," Diggle says, "I'll see you around, then."

Mick smirks. "Like gettin' your ass beat, huh?"

"You wish."

Diggle leaves. Mick ignores the silence that follows.

He can't when Felicity puts her hand on his elbow and murmurs, "Did Leonard really come back?"

Mick swallows.

Oliver keeps a steady gaze on him and says nothing. He doesn't need to. Laurel Lance and Leonard Snart hover over their heads.

Mick gives a bare minimum explanation. Doesn't mention anything that was said, but Felicity and Oliver seem to pick up on it anyway. When Mick tells them he betrayed the Legends,  _again_ , neither of them seem to react. But there's a sympathy in their eyes―not pity, thank fuck―that Mick's not sure what to do with.

They both take quiet breaths when he tells them that Snart had killed his future self.

"And the team hadn't checked for any brain washing?" Oliver asks. "This sounds similar to Rip's situation."

Mick shrugs a shoulder. "Would've been wiped from his memory anyway. 'Least it looked like it did. And he's still dead, so. Must've worked."

Felicity rubs his arm. Mick forcibly loosens his clenched fists.

"What did the team say?" Felicity asks quietly.

Mick's brow furrows. "Uh. Nothin'?"

Oliver hangs his head. "Not even Sara?"

"No."

Felicity kisses his cheek. "Well, we'll say it."

Oliver reaches across the counter and squeezes Mick's shoulder. He doesn't apologize. Doesn't say it's gonna be okay. Instead, he says, "You didn't deserve that. And the real Snart would never kill you."

Once again, Mick hadn't realized he needed to hear something until one of them tells him.

Oliver and Felicity kiss him, each taking one half of this mouth. Mick can't help but lean against them.

"You deserve so much more," Felicity whispers.

Mick stares at the chicken. "...if you say so."

"You do," Oliver says firmly. "And that's why I'm baking."

Mick's mouth waters. "Cupcakes?"

"Cupcakes, donuts, cinnamon rolls. I'm going all out. After all," Oliver pats his back, "we've only got four days."

Mick can only nod.

Felicity briefly hugs his arm. "Welcome home." She jumps with Mick and Oliver. "That is―if, you know, you'd like it to be. I mean. It's a little soon. Sorry. Um."

Mick looks at Oliver. Oliver doesn't look back.

It won't last. It can't, right? Stuff like this just doesn't happen to thugs like Mick.

But―he's still got four days.

"Thanks," he says.

Felicity beams.

Mick kisses her and is content.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao what are endings ha
> 
> also if any of y'all know the ship name for this pls share
> 
> EDIT: got it! Oliciwave!


End file.
